Wikipedija:Troliranje
250px|desno|mini|Trolove je najbolje izbjegavati, jer umiju postati vrlo napadački raspoloženi kad im se suprotstavite! Troliranje se odnosi na namjerne pokušaje ometanje rada Wikipedije njenim suradnicima: uređivačima, administratorima, razvijateljima i inim osobama koje rade radi stvaranja sadržaja za Wikipediju i pomažu rad i održavanje Wikipedije. Troliranje je namjerna povrjeda implicitnih pravila internetskih društvenih prostora. Obično sadrži izazivajući vrijednosni sud o radu drugog suradnika. Troliranje nije neophodno isto što i vandalizam, premda će se trol po želji poslužiti i vandalizmom. Vandal obično samo uživa nagrditi stranicu, uvrijediti nasumice odabranog suradnika ili širiti osobna gledišta na neprikladan način. Trol namjerno iskorištava sklonosti ljudske naravi ili sklonosti internetske zajednice radi uznemiravanja i živciranja ljudi. Mnogo je vrsta destruktivnih suradnika koji nisu trolovi. Suradnici koji ratuju vraćanjem na željenu inačicu, koji ratuju pristranim stajalištima, suradnici stava "da su svi drugi budale a on jedini pametan", neljubazni suradnici ili glasni kritičari wikipedijinih struktura i procesa nisu neophodno trolovi. Osnovni umni sklop trola čini to što ga znatno više zanima kako drugi reagiraju na njegovo uređivanje nego stvari koje su uobičajene brige Wikipedista: točnost, provjerljivost, sveobuhvatnost i sveopća kvaliteta. Ako trol ne dobije odgovor na svoje potpaljujuće poruke, tad ga se teško može smatrati trolom. Osnovna politika u svezi s troliranjem je: molimo, suzdržite se. Pravilo 14 Interneta kaže "Ne objašnjavaj se s trolovima - time oni pobjeđuju." 150px|desno|mini|Ne hranite trolove. To ćete najbolje postići ako uopće ne reagirate na njih. Vrste troliranja Vrste troliranja su: - uređivačko ratovanje - postavljanje neprikladnog sadržaja - zloporaba procesa - gnjavljenje zapitkivanjem - kritizerstvo - kreativno troliranje Uređivačko ratovanje Postavljanje neprikladnog sadržaja Zloporaba procesa Namjerna zloporaba procesa omiljena je trolovska igra. Primjer za to je predlaganje članaka za brisanje premda su očigledno enciklopedijski, predlaganje mrva od članaka za izabrane članke, neosnovano prozivanje suradnika na Zahtjevima za komentar ili na Zahtjevima za mišljenje administratora, predlaganje za administratore suradnike koji očigledno ne udovoljavaju nikojim uvjetima, "ispravljanje" stvari koje su već sukladne stilom, opetovano davanje upozorenja zbog vandalizma nedužnim suradnicima ili postavljanje očigledno nerazumnih zahtjeva izabranoj žrtvi, preplavljivanje žrtvine stranice za razgovor kritizerskim porukama na svako uređivanje koje žrtva napravi. Kad se kaže "očigledno" ili "neosnovano", misli se na situacije kad svatko tko se ponaša u dobroj vjeri bio suglasan s takvim karakteriziranjem. Valja imati na umu da ponekad ono što je očigledno jednoj osobi, nije očigledno drugima. Karakterizirati nekog kao trola samo zato što se ne slaže s Vama može prouzročiti sporove koje mogu vrlo naškoditi Wikipediji i Vašoj kredibilnosti. Nerijetko može biti slučaj da onaj tko krši ovu smjernicu može biti osoba koja nije svjesna ove politike. Stoga pogledajte suradnikov odgovor nakon što ga uputite na odgovarajuću politiku, pravilo ili smjernicu. Ako se slože s njome ili zatraže da se politika primijeni na odgovarajuće mjesto, možda suradnik nije trol. Ako proglase politiku "krivom", a ne potrude se ispraviti ju ili ju jednostavno ignoriraju, moguće se radi o tome da je suradnik trol. Pojam "politike" ("policy") na Wikipediji nije pitanje gdje su stvari crno-bijele. Ponekad je novom Wikipedistu vrlo teško razumjeti vrlo složeni sustav autoriteta koji primjenjuje Wikipedija, i k tome ti sustavi nisu svugdje potanko razloženi (a ponegdje do neke mjere niti jasno određeni). Ako neki suradnik smatra da neka politika nije politika, najbolje bi možda bilo potražiti pomoć drugih suradnika. Novaka uputite na Kafić i na IRC kanal, gdje bi im iskusni suradnici mogli pomoći upoznati se sa sustavom. Gnjavljenje zapitkivanjem Oblik troliranja je kad počinitelj neprekidno zapitkuje pitanja na koja je odgovor očigledan ili vrlo lak za naći. Naravno, ponekad je ono što je netkom sasvim jasno, drugom je sasvim maglovito. Ako izgleda da suradnik zapitkuje s glupim pitanjima, pokušajte mu dati izvor da si mogu pomoći. Možete ih naputiti na pomoć (na Kafić i sl.). Ako ustraju, ljubazno im objasnite da biste im voljeli pomoći ali da imate važnija posla. Ako nastave zapitkivati nakon što ste im jasno odgovorili, ili se počnu s pritužbama da im niste htjeli pomoći, izgleda da možda imate posla s trolovima. Ili su prelijeni i zbunjeni. Od svih vrsta troliranja, ovo je najvažnija vrsta i valja paziti u procjeni. Zapamtite: Wikipedija je izvor znanja. Budite prijateljski pri pružanju znanja ljudima. Ipak, s obzirom na to da zapitkivanje može biti vrlo učinkovita metoda troliranja, nije neprimjereno zamoliti tog netkog neka Vas ostavi na miru s obzirom na to da ste učinili sve sa svoje strane za mu pomoći. Kritizerstvo Neki trolovi kritiziraju ovaj projekt, njegove politike, suradnike, administratore ili ciljeve. Trolovi su više kritizeri nego što su kritičari, premda i u potonjem slučaju mogu biti trolovi. Često se to kritizerstvo iskaže u obliku urotničkih teorija, optuživanje za kabale, klanove, razne urote, ili kampanje za kojima posežu radi proguravanja pristrane točke gledišta, radi ocrnjavanja određenog suradnika, osobito ako se radi o kreativnim suradnicima, jer uspjeh je za trolov ego time veći što je ugledniji suradnik kojeg je troliranjem neutralizirao u stvarateljskom radu. Kad rasističkim trolovima netko stane na kraj, često će optužiti protivnika ili cijelu Wikipediju za marksizam, komunizam ili političku korektnost. S druge strane, kritika je dobro došla ako je konstruktivna i ako je usmjerena na pravo mjesto. Nije dobrodošla ako se spamerski šalje na više mjesta ili na mjestima koja sasvim jasno nisu mjesta za kritiziranje projekta, kao što su članci ili stranice koje sadrže Wikipedijine politike. Ovo je vrlo slično kao kad se pokreće rasprave o proturječnim temama - ako se to napravilo radi poboljšanja stvari i poticanja konstruktivne rasprave, onda je to od koristi. Ako se pak to napravilo iz pakosti i zlih namjera, onda je to problem. Prirodno, novak kojeg se cijelo vrijeme grubo tretira, vrlo će izgledno protumačiti sve kao neku urotu, posebice ako nema odgovarajućeg mjesta za pritužbe. Pitanje što je kritizerstvo često ovisi o samom procjenitelju. Uz sve navedeno, i pretpostavljanje dobre namjere i smjernice ne grizenja novopridošlica, ne znači da je svaki novi suradnik novi suradnik, niti je svaki naporni smotani novopridošlica trol, niti su svi novopridošlice automatski nevinašca. Unutarnje poveznice * logička pogrješka * laž * kleveta Vanjske poveznice *What is a troll? Dubinska analiza na MeatballWiki Kategorija:Ostala pravila, smjernice i upute Wikipedije